Counterfeiting of items is widespread and results in billions of dollars of losses annually. Item authentication often involves mechanisms that can be counterfeited relatively inexpensively, such as the copying of holographic tags, or requires specialized equipment that is costly and, consequently, not practical for authentication of relatively inexpensive items. Accordingly, there is a need for authentication mechanisms that can be implemented using relatively low cost techniques, but that are difficult or impossible to replicate.